


一个聋子和一个瞎子

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 反乌设定，目前坑了。但是说不定会填。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	1. Chapter 1

他醒来的时候已经是中午了。

似乎一切如常，又一切都不太一样。 

外面拉响了空袭警报，屋内的铃铛也跟着疯狂作响，狡啮往外面看了一眼，窗户外透进的四四方方的天上已经有了飞行物的痕迹。年轻的少年急匆匆地撞开门，从外面跑了回来——那是狡啮新收的徒弟——他随即拽紧了狡啮的手，将他往地下室拼命推搡。他张大着嘴，狂喊着什么，稚嫩的脸上的肉都因此绷紧，额角青筋尽现。

他们的房子开始晃动，狡啮那几个挂在墙上的相框都毫不留情地往下掉，哐哐当当，哐哐当当，里面装着很多年前的老照片。玻璃渣子砸了一地，被少年推进地下室门的最后一刻，他只来得及瞥了眼距离最近的那张的画面。那是张很老的照片了，至少年岁远远比他自己要大，上面是很早之前这个城市的模样，从最高处拍下的，或许是站在现在那个已经废旧的摩天轮上，也或许是在凌驾于这座城市的观光热气球上，毕竟一切都那么虚幻，高高低低的楼房都湮没在晨起的霞光和初生的烟雾中，狡啮在他刚入伍的时候买到，只花了一比很少的价钱。

一个字也听不到。

他看着地下室的大门在面前关上，他听不到周围的声音。

耳聋可能是暂时的，前些日子战地医生说，因为有炮弹在他身旁爆炸，在醒来之后，他的世界就从一片轰鸣变成了彻头彻尾的寂静。病房和手术室已经是难得的白色，可墙壁上仍然有很多斑驳的点，大概是动脉大出血的时候溅上去的，否则没道理已经快从墙壁延伸到了天花板上。医生在病历上把一字一句都写了下来，建议狡啮最好学点唇语，做好无法恢复的准备。

一个天天在枪林弹雨中奔波的军人就这么聋掉了。狡啮从战地医院出来的时候，他的徒弟大老远跑来接他，小小的，刚到他肩膀位置的男孩子就已经穿上了军装。狡啮一眼就认出来了——是他的那件被改小的之后的，领口还有一朵子弹盛开的花。他第一次穿上军装的时候也差不多这个年纪，又年轻，又天资出众，觉得战乱时代，如西比拉——他们的政府所说，国家需要，周围的人都在当兵，那就自己也去试试吧。

地下室还算结实，这栋房子在修建之初就考虑过了作为居住之外附带的军事用途，用于平时生活的地上部分其实颇为简陋，但防空洞密不透风。他们定期会往下面屯放食物和水源，政府的文件也会来定期检查这些应急储备——只是文件，而不是办事人员，塞进自家门口的邮箱里，连同每个星期的国家汇报。所有人的地下室都连在了一起，形成了一个庞大的地下世界，混凝土，铁窗，四四方方的墙砖，除此之外，还能指望些什么呢？大概就只有上面定期送来的一些燃料，从每个建筑物的隔间大门的格栅里塞进去，捆得严严实实。

下来的第一件事就是清理地下室的库存——这是每个人都会做的，几乎是这个年代所有人与生俱来的天赋与本能。狡啮的徒弟拿了一个本子过来，上面歪歪扭扭地画着线，四根竖的，一根横的，每一个旁边都画着对应的东西的模样——比如土豆，比如鸡蛋。狡啮伸手拿了过来，在旁边写上了每样东西的名字。

他不擅长这些零碎的事情，很奇怪的是，周围的人都开始斤斤计较，开始盘算数量和腐败的日期，供需品都是定量的，不得不精打细算，只是狡啮过去并不需要把太多时间花在上面——公职人员做久了留下来的后遗症吧，在他们每天看到，和每天上交的数据里，政府负责统筹一切。本子的最后一栏写着香烟，他的生活必需品，还有一个星期的量。 

狡啮的烟瘾是个老毛病，在刚入伍的时候战友教的，军队衣食供应不缺，可烟酒，总得找些渠道。

他抽了根出来，用裤兜里的打火机点上。

这样就很好了。他想。

狡啮打发走了身旁的小孩子，军人总是很忙的，哪怕是刚入职的新生。少年警惕地从墙壁上拉下了开关，在临走前又向他挥手致意。狡啮躺在临时架起的行军床上，从床单下面摸出了自己的书。现在大部分的书籍，要么是被销毁了，要么就是被拿来当作了燃料，某种程度上来说，也是大部分人员享受不了的奢侈品吧，毕竟只有少数人识字，而极少数的人可以阅读。

他听不到室外的炮火声，也看不到那些钢铁堆起来的躯壳，所有的血肉横飞，所有的残破不全的尸体，都暂时完全从他眼前消失了，包括灰蒙蒙的天，也包括日光，和曾经他能辨识出的最细微的声音。

一片寂静。

而他翻开书，一行小字跳进了他的眼前，关于生命，关于回忆和幻想，作者絮絮叨叨的年少碎片，消失又重现，最后又再度消失。

这样就很好了，狡啮想，这样就很好了。

第二天早晨有惯例的集会，而集会即使是从地上生活延伸到地下生活，也不会完全消失。地下生活和地上生活比起来，当然是要无趣一些的，没有什么太阳，也很少有细碎的声音，但都一样没有集市，没有商场，没有交谈，没有私下说话。防空洞里的世界如同庞大的迷宫，被一些甬道连接着，在平日的时间里，没有一点光透进来。用一些政策性的话来说，节约能源什么的，而更通俗易懂的事实就是，黑暗和寒冷彻底杜绝了逃跑和串通，这一点在地上的世界里，因为更为方便的通讯网络，基本靠窃听和电幕达成。

现在这条道路久违地亮起了灯光。通往了一个小型的，可供几十人聚集的厅堂，当然，在室内的排布上，这间厅堂已经极尽所能地做到了整齐划一——甚至还有深红的幕布，悬挂在讲台背后的高墙上。不过这当然不能和地上相比，地上的集会永远是更为光辉，更为盛大，更为不遗余力，任何出现在台面上的表演都曾预演，预演，反复预演，而所有画面也都反复重复，一致的长相，一致弧度相同的笑脸。

每个人都已经习惯了那样的世界。

狡啮扶着墙往前走，自动站到了队伍的末端，当然，排在最前面的，当然是那些笑脸，从来都是。

残疾是值得可耻的，是一种病态，但凡身体有缺陷，精神有障碍的人，都是这个社会的无用之人，因而不配出现在队伍里面。而狡啮的医生，某种程度上他的故交，一位金发的美艳女士，再三向上级递交了“突发性耳聋”的报告，担保这位英俊的军官迟早能完全康复——因为她是同性恋者，一样是无法诞育后代的“无用之人”，他们从多年前就在一条船上。

大厅的门又被关上了，连带灯源一起，这次是所有的，连一点应急用的光线也没有留下。狡啮可以看到，从讲台垂下的电幕前笔挺地站了一个人，他猜测，自己身边此时此刻，应该有一些震耳欲聋的怒吼声，一些适时而来的叫喊，一些无论从表面上，还是内心里钻出的谩骂，根据常理判断，这肯定是不会出错的。

台上的人举起了手，他面前的人也都伸直了胳膊。

台上的人绷紧了腰板，他面前的人也都挺直了脊梁。

每张脸上都是一模一样的群情激愤，他们在演出同一份效忠，同一份热情，同一份怒火。所有人的演技都从出生起便开始不断磨练，所有人都憎恨，所有人都厌恶，国家的意志就是人民的意志，西比拉的目标就是人民的目标，狡啮的脑海里随机出现了一些词句，被默诵过无数遍，也在文件里出现了无数遍，他尝试着把这些词句用别的方式组合在一起，但每个字眼都像被钉死了般扎根在那里，这些话在他的脑子里分毫不动。

在面前这一片整齐划一的阴影中，有人站到了狡啮的背后。

打倒。

打倒。

打倒。

新来的人在他背后重复写着这两个字，他的手缓慢地，走过自己的脊背，在每一寸的骨头上，向下按压，极为有力地碾过他背后每一块肌肉，将每个笔划都写进了他的骨血。

这就是他们正在做的，这就是他，这就是狡啮和他们，所有人从过去到现在一直都在做的。

——定罪，杀人。 

狡啮自己，身为带着军衔和勋章的军官，和蝼蚁一般搬动着世界的普通人没有任何区别。

集会结束了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

服从社会道德是人的后天本能。这份后天本能的形成，部分是人类的共性，部分是单个社会的偏好与推崇。关于这个国家，关于自身成长的地方，在一开始，不单单是狡啮，任何人，任何公民都是不可能觉察出问题的。大众教育是政权宣传的一部分，而教育的累积和潜移默化，即使不如利用自我否定及观感刺激造成的短期精神控制一般，得到的洗脑效果却相差无几而更加不着痕迹。不排斥是最基本的，然后是说服和自矜，进而过渡到爱戴，继而无法明辨是非，深陷个中狂热。

无视地下室中还未散去的狂热气氛所带来的心浮气躁，这个空间本身，仍然布满了迷怔与寒冷的水汽。所有通往礼堂的道路，包括礼堂之内的道路都狭窄而曲折，因为没有座椅，也没有通风，地下世界的中心便愈发令人胆怯而烦闷。围在狡啮身边的这些人，他仿佛曾经都见过，事实上，也确有一些，是他曾经的朋友，这份燥热是他们所给予的，与他，也与他周围冰冷的空气格格不入。而抵着他脊背的这根手指，仿佛是四周昏昏然的自以为是的庸碌中，唯一让人惊惧，颤栗以至于毛骨悚然的存在。

它十分纤细，却远远算不上柔弱。

他转过头去——它的主人给人的感觉，同它一般，极其相似。同样的修长，同样的轻盈，甚至是同样的有些略显单薄的骨架，像是漂浮的，在这个几乎没有什么光亮的地方，在无尽下落的黑暗和几乎溺死人的寂静之中，面前这个人的头发却依然像是处于夜色之下，流动着柔顺而平坦的月光。这双细长的手，这些闪烁的月光的主人，一个同他一样身高的男人，抬起头来，带着与他相同的成年人神情的伪装和令人惊骇的宁静，然而这些肤浅而冷漠的表面作派并没有持续多久——它们在眼神碰撞的一瞬间里像融化的潮水般褪去，很快的，涌起的战栗便已消失不见。

——他是个瞎子。

他没有看错，在这一刹那中，面前这个躯体中第一眼就能发现的违和之处，就在他的心里明了起来了。

——他是个有着金色眼睛的瞎子，他的眼神安静而茫然，像是恪守着某种不可言说的规则。即使狡啮站在他的面前，他的身影也依旧无法在对方的视野中投影出来，

他穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，站在一个巨大而空落的防空洞里，他说，我叫makishima。

这样的自我介绍显然超出了狡啮的社交认知范围，如果不是时机不对，这甚至像是在观看一场哑剧中最令人发笑的部分。狡啮的面前突然出现了一个瞎子，而这个瞎子，或许正像政府的文件里所说的——身体的残疾总能带来精神的残缺一般——有着与周遭世界全然不同的行为作派，正趁着集会结束的时候，像他发号施令，宣传自己。他大概知道狡啮的身体状况，否则便不会采取在他的身上写字的方式，将一切暴露出来。

狡啮看着makishima的嘴唇在自己面前开开合合，而他呢，他自己，一个唇语并不是十分灵通的聋子，既不能确信他看到的，是否是真实，也更加不能确定这个名姓究竟要用什么样的汉字来拼写，自从听不见声音之后，他始终活在这样一个充斥着猜测和忖度的世界之中，这次意外的会面，更加让狡啮确信了这一点。

槙岛似乎不停地在说着些什么，但狡啮的唇语还没有很熟练，只能断断续续读出其中的一些片段。东方哲学和西方政体都搅在一起，彻底诞生了一个畸形。想想看这样嘲弄的会面，如果放在五年前，他还年轻，当着警察的时候，第一反应大概就是结结实实给对面的人一拳，可惜他现在的触觉是如此的迟钝，是没法做出什么来了。

一阵烦躁。

狡啮听了，准确来说是看了一会儿后，就彻底不耐烦起来，开始叫停起来。他的人生已经安静下来了，现在却又多出些聒噪的声音，一些无谓的插曲。在一个人待着的长久的时间里，他几乎快麻痹于一些人本身的惰怠和自我安慰，在被封锁的地下室里，这个不见天日，这个全是良好市民的堡垒里，快活成了与外界无关的样子。

那现在这又算什么？

他第一次见到槙岛，就充满了愤怒和激进——在往常的社交行为中，狡啮绝不是这样的举止和性格。每个人都被分配了均等的配给，衣着和身材便都该相似，那性情也都该一样，大家都默守着这个社会不成文的准则，说的话都是有固定顺序的密语，例如同志，组织，潜在犯，监视官什么的，都活得再谨慎，再机警不过了。

闭嘴，makishima。

他恼怒地说道。 

狡啮，你可不是个好听众啊。男人笑了笑，然后说，我们还会再见面的。

槙岛直面着他，给狡啮留下了这句话。他拄着拐杖，一脸自以为是的上世纪做派，他朝着狡啮的方向走来，终于在拐角的阴影处与他擦肩而过。槙岛往他的衣服里塞了一张字条，随后那双金色的眼睛，和那些银色的月光，迅速地消失在了地下通道的尽头之中。 

现在很少碰到人会手写字了，何况是个瞎子写出来的东西——眼睛看不清了，还能写得出来什么吗。不过诸如这样荒唐的事情，实在是有些太多了，所以难免也让人见怪不怪。

每行字之间的间距很宽，但字体本身，仍然可以说是温驯而清晰，恐怕是在黑暗中摸索着一笔一划写下来的，而书写它们的人，习惯于将一切都记录下来，保留了付诸于笔尖的熟练程度。

那个陌生人的名字，写下来，是槙岛。一个极其少见的姓氏。

他几乎没有花时间在自我介绍上面，但却说了不少关于狡啮的事情。自己在突然间变得被陌生人熟知，突然“有名”起来的感觉，说实话并不是很好。狡啮之前的每份工作，这个“槙岛”都差不多知道，他如何在阵地与人缠斗，又如何被调回后方，开始一步步转职为警察，为职员，为什么都不是小人物的过程，槙岛都大致写在了信里。

他是从什么时候就开始留意自己了？又是通过怎样的手段？即使在天网和电幕的监视，注意和管理之下，个人隐私甚至已经算是一个过时的词汇，他的过往也不应该被洞悉得一清二楚。而最惊悚的部分则在于槙岛记录下了他生活中的一些琐事，他孤独地住在一栋被树林围绕着的房屋里，没有朋友，定期只有自己的徒弟探访。

信并不算长，可是这些他总是看不下去。地下室里的电源每天都在十二点的时候就统一断掉了，狡啮点亮了蜡烛，借着那点烛光，看了看信上的字眼，又很快放弃，将注意力转回到手里的书上。

狡啮一直都很少做梦，所以哲学家们关于梦的各种解读自然也算不到他头上。他每每读起来的时候，总是觉得难免荒诞可笑，有些思潮比起对理论的探究，更像是空想主义偏执的妄言。但或许是今天睡前的阅读时间过长——一本早就消失在世人眼里的书，他竟然有了一个冗长的梦境。

他在一座塔里，在远洋海外的船上，在漫无边际的雨林之中。钢铁和雾气有着独特的味道，他清楚地知道自己在做梦，而梦境的内容又仿佛是被附加上了符咒和密码，狡啮一边身临其境，一边保持冷静地迫使自己抽离其中。

人们在说话，来来往往的影子，他们都被分配了身份，也有大致上让他觉得熟悉的轮廓，却从来没有任何谁，在他的面前停下来过。有条不紊地出现了，又有条不紊地离开了。

他梦到了今天见到的人在灯下站立着，手里捧着一本书。

“一粒麦子，只要落到地面后还存活的话，就能保持原样。爱惜自己生命的人反而会失去生命，可这个世界上憎恶自己生命的人，却能长存为不死之身。”

狡啮当时就反应过来了，这是圣经中的片段，但他在梦中，竟不知为何，从心底涌起了毋庸置疑的惊奇的情绪。

大概哪怕是在梦里，他也已经很久没有听到什么人的声音了。

他和槙岛第二次的见面又是一次集会，上一次的集会属于仇恨教育，是笼统地将愤怒宣泄在这个社会的公敌上，被竖起来的靶子，罪大恶极的人，和他所领导的组织，而这次的集会，则显然是针对性的，对罪人之人的批判。

罪犯是定期分批次处决的，每次都会把罪名相似的犯罪者们归置到一起，找个由头，先拉出来让群众们唾弃一顿。这次的主犯似乎是个年轻的女人，刚从学校毕业，好像还是什么社团的领头人。当然，还带了些别人。各个都穿了同样的服装，不同的罪状，台下的是蓝色，而台上的是洗得发灰的白色。

面前的人们在鼓掌，更远处的人在下跪，台上的人，一个个神情激昂，而台下的人，也都跟随着台上之人的言语，他们的耳朵和心智，都一并被上头的人操纵，所听见的正面的言论和负面的批评，自然都是西比拉想让他们听见的话语，他们的眼泪被舞台上的领袖而左右，他们的欢喜与惊惶都悉数被上个阶层的表演者所洞悉和掌控。如果要他们笑，只需要发出些夸大其词的做作声音，如果要他们哭，也只需配上些音乐，配上些面目仓皇，神情凄凉的面具。在这些情绪之中，愤怒容易调动，也最容易发泄与掌控，无论有罪无罪，都由此及彼，被这些疯狂，被这些惊骇，所一一震撼，代入自身。所以那些本该犹豫的，也不再犹豫，本该思考的，也放弃思考，无所谓清醒，也根本不需要清醒。

槙岛贴在他的身后——他的行径并不让人意外，而他本身的试探和洞悉也全都像是恶魔的低语。

他想起昨晚看到的，槙岛写给他信上的几行字，那些小字一个个的，和他昨夜的梦境一样，本不该出现的，现在全都出现在了他的眼前。

在巨大的灾难面前，未来已经成为那永远无法到达的彼岸，虚无缥缈。在没有未来的城市里，人们只能放弃忍耐和矜持，尽情满足自己的各种欲望。这样的末世狂欢的场景则实属必然。*

TBC

*加缪


End file.
